


平安

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 叔侄。陈国华x陈志杰。
Kudos: 6





	平安

“阿杰，你没必要做这么多，这么做的。”

陈志杰坐在沙发上抽着烟，眼下一圈黑眼圈明显的很，他被派去做卧底，那群人像是为了测试他，教他吸了些粉，到现在他脑袋还昏沉着，身子也有些发木，他脸色略显几分苍白，而那粉的效果也迟迟没过，陈国华坐在椅子上，一旁桌子上放着他带打包回来的饭，但看上去已经有些凉了，陈志杰垂下头蜷着身子，又抬起头去望他小叔。

“可是不这样，怎么办，我怎么同他们手中拿情报，难道等他们报警送你吗？”

“可我不希望你出事，你知道的，你父亲把你托付给我，我不能让你出事。”

陈志杰没回应，只是坐在沙发那里将被水淋湿的发抹了上去，陈国华回来前他撑着冲了个冷水澡清醒些，但还是有些头昏，陈国华望着他叹了口气，青年这时候却突然开口，他抬头看向对方，眼中似有几分哀求，他身上太难受，那粉他是听说过效果，有催情的，但他却头回体会到，他看着他小叔。

“叔，帮帮我，好不好？求你。”

陈国华明显陈志杰什么意思，也明白他要求的“帮忙”，陈志杰脱下身上的外套又要脱衬衫，却被陈国华制止，他直接抱起了身材削瘦的青年，将他抱到卧室床上，陈志杰的脸通红明显不太正常，他并没忍耐，直接踹掉裤子翻身压在陈国华身上也扒了对方裤子，他不甚熟练的去挑逗对方性器祈求一般的想要他快些硬起，随后才不做丝毫扩张的，直接坐了下去，陈志杰闭着眼睛感受到他叔将他完全填满，他又想起小时候自己问小叔是不是因为他是怪物所以父母才会丢下他时小叔的回答，陈志杰没出声，只一味起伏动作着渴求一丝慰籍和满足，他感觉到自己唯一亲人的性器正炽热的填满他的雌穴，那块儿被陈国华的东西完全給撑开，陈志杰脸上的红稍微消退些，又为他的动作而又加深几分，陈国华毕竟也是正常男人，他握住陈志杰劲瘦腰身迫使着他主动动作去讨好他性器，但陈志杰很块没了劲，他趴伏着软在陈国华身上，额头上满是汗，陈国华抱着他拍了拍他后背。

“叔，我好累。”

陈国华不知道他是在指做卧底累还是这次性事让他疲累，他翻身将志杰压在身下撩起他额前发去亲吻他额头，他又掐着青年腰身捣干他敏感内里，陈志杰抬手搂着对方脖颈低着头紧闭着眼睛像是这样就能减少些心中背德感。

“阿杰，不怕，叔在这。”

青年没回应，只是喘息急促几分，他脸上红晕消退那药效像是过去了许多，陈国华仍然按着青年操干着他内里，他抚摸着青年腹部又去亲吻他侄儿的唇瓣，那唇实在过分苍白了，他将手垫在陈志杰背后略微扶着叫他起身些许来迎这个吻，陈志杰高潮过几回身子有些发软手却始终搂着他小叔，那药效也许已经过去了，但两人都不在乎这些了，陈志杰也抬头去迎合这吻，陈国华用手去抚慰青年性器，警长拿久了枪手上老茧磨着青年性器叫他发出几声变调呻吟，他哭喘着释放在他叔手上，而男人狠狠顶弄几下也在青年体内射出，陈国华垂下头去抵着陈志杰额头，又去蹭他的唇，陈志杰睁开眼望着他小叔，才听见一句轻声的话。

“阿杰，不要怕，叔在这。”

“叔，我信你，你也要信我，我有分寸。”

陈志杰这么说着，主动去吻他叔，对方似乎愣了下起身抽出了性器安抚似的抱着青年，小时候他也这样抱他的，但长大后陈志杰懂事总觉得这种抱法让他看起来好娘于是拒绝，青年缩在他叔怀里，任那有些磨人的胡茬去磨蹭他脸颊，他靠着男人胸口，两人蜷在这一片孤单的小天地里像是互相取暖，陈志杰闭上眼睛听着陈国华的心跳声，渐渐有些困了，灯一直没开，直到他快睡着时候，才又听见他小叔的声音。

“……阿杰，小叔希望你平安。”


End file.
